


Amour

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Non-Explicit, Shirtless, just some loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Sterek loves and my shot at color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me for critiques and commissions.


End file.
